Wireless communication systems, for example cellular telephony or private mobile radio communication systems, typically provide for radio telecommunication links to be arranged between a plurality of base transceiver stations (BTS) and a plurality of subscriber units. An established harmonised cellular radio communication system, providing predominantly speech and short-data communication, is the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). GSM is often referred to as 2nd generation cellular technology and utilises constant envelope Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK) modulation.
An enhancement to this cellular technology, termed the General Packet Radio System (GPRS), has been developed. GPRS provides packet switched technology on GSM's switched-circuit cellular platform. A yet further enhancement to GSM, which has been developed to improve system capacity can be found in the recently standardised Enhanced Data Rate for Global Evolution (EDGE) that encompasses Enhanced GPRS (EGPRS). A still yet further harmonised wireless communication system currently being defined is the universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS). UMTS is intended to provide a harmonised standard under which cellular radio communication networks and systems will provide enhanced levels of interfacing and compatibility with many other types of communication systems and networks, including fixed communication systems such as the Internet. Due to this increased complexity, as well as the features and services that it supports; UMTS is often referred to as a third generation (3G) cellular communication technology.
A primary focus of the present invention is the field of radio frequency (RF) and microwave power amplifiers for use in telecommunication applications. Continuing pressure on the limited spectrum available for radio communication systems is forcing the development of spectrally-efficient linear modulation schemes. Since the envelopes of a number of these ‘linear’ modulation schemes fluctuate, intermodulation products can be generated in the non-linear power amplifier. This results in the average power being delivered to the antenna being significantly lower than the maximum power, leading to poor efficiency of the power amplifier. Specifically, in this field, there has been a significant amount of research effort in developing high efficiency topologies capable of providing high performances in the ‘back-off’ (linear) region of the power amplifier. 3G technology, in addition to Edge, utilises non-constant envelope modulation.
There are two known mechanisms for biasing the power amplifier (PA) in such wireless communication applications:                (i) Voltage-mode biasing. Voltage-mode biasing is typically used for PAs operating in a linear mode, for example to support linearity requirements of non constant envelope signals; and        (ii) Current-mode biasing. Current mode biasing is typically used for PAs operating in a ‘saturated’ mode, for example to support GSM communications. A current-biasing mode of operation is used in this regard to solve the problem of dependency of the PA response to input power.        
Referring now to FIG. 1, a known circuit 100 for voltage-mode biasing of a Power amplifier is illustrated. A biasing current source composed of a reference voltage 140, and a series resistor 155 is operably coupled to an input port of the power amplifier device 105 via a current-to-voltage converter. The current-to-voltage converter comprises a follower transistor 125 arranged to provide a low impedance to the base of reference transistor 145, that receives a current from current source 140, 155. The current from the biasing current source 140, 155 flows into reference transistor 145 and generates a voltage, which is supplied to the base of the PA device 105.
Thus, in this manner, the current source is coupled to the input port of the PA device 105, via the current-to-voltage converter, thereby biasing the PA 105 in a ‘voltage-controlled’ mode of operation. This design is termed an ‘Augmented emitter follower’.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a known alternative circuit 200 for biasing a power amplifier in a current-mode of operation is illustrated. The bias circuit comprises a biasing current source providing a current 205 to an input port of the power amplifier device 215 via base impedance 210. The input port of the PA device 215 comprises capacitive coupling 222 to the radio frequency input signal 224. Thus, the current source directly sets the current applied to the (base) input port of the PA device 215, thereby biasing the PA in a current-controlled mode of operation.
There has been a recent trend for subscriber unit manufacturers, and consequently the semiconductor manufacturers designing integrated circuits to support the technologies implemented in the subscriber units, to offer dual-mode or multi-mode operation. In this regard, the subscriber unit and associated integrated circuits are capable of switching between operational modes in accordance with, say, user-requirements of services or features that they want to use. Often these dual-mode or multi-mode operations conflict from a technology perspective and separate circuitry is then required to support the individual modes. In order to support both constant-envelope modulation schemes and non-constant envelope modulation schemes, a wireless communication unit would currently require separate current-mode and voltage-mode bias circuits.
Thus, a need exists for providing a power amplifier bias circuit, integrated circuit and method for biasing a Power Amplifier (PA).